Untold Truth
by mionepotter aka kasumiketchem
Summary: no good at summaries...Love is being confessed...my second fic...AAMR some of you may have read it before...read my profile and you'll understand


The untold truth  
(AAML) by Kasumi Sakura Ketchum~Showron  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own pokemon, blah blah  
  
Misty/Ash are around eighteen and Brock is 20 the other characters don't really matter….  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late!!!" Misty thought as she looked at her watch. She was supposed to meet Brock at the park to discuss the plans for the Pokemon League Ball pre party. Ash DID after all tell them to plan the party since he had to plan the actual ball; being Pokemon Grand Master wasn't supposed to be easy.  
  
Misty thought back to that day where she fished that poor boy out of that lake. She had no doubt he would fulfill his dream. She too had fulfilled her dream and was now the Water Pokemon Master. She had blossomed into a lovely young woman, no longer the "scrawny tomboy" she was when she first met Ash.   
  
Through the years she had grown to love that dense boy. He, too, had matured. He was now taller than she was and his hair was no longer such a mess. She figured he learned how to use a comb. She snickered at this thought and suddenly remembered that she was late.  
  
Misty ran over to Brock waving with a big smile on her face. Brock hadnt really changed much. His eyes were still as squinty and he was still a great chef. He was one of the greatest Pokemon breeders and come to think of it, there was a big change. He had stopped gawking at every single girl he met. He had gotten together with Suzie (the girl who gave him Vulpix) and were a steady couple.  
  
"Hey Brock! Sorry I'm late….." Misty said "I was…."  
  
"…thinking about Ash?" Brock added.  
  
"Very funny…..and no, I was waiting for the bus….my car broke down" She cut in  
  
"Ya sure, I still say you were thinking about Ash. By the way, are you ever gonna tell him you like him?"  
  
"Oh stop it..we are here to talk about the party," Misty interrupted, trying to change the subject.   
  
"Ya whatever, why don't we just get some drinks, a karaoke machine and a big screen TV?  
  
"Real original" stated Misty rolling her eyes.  
"That is it then!"  
  
"Just do whatever you want, Brock. I'm not really in the mood to think about it"  
  
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"  
  
"Brock, seriously, he wouldn't like me back, he's the Grand Master for crying out loud, plenty of perfectly nice girls want him, he doesn't need me."  
  
"Suit yourself!"  
  
When Misty got home she realized what Brock said was right. She either had to tell him or hold it in for the rest of her life. She couldn't bear it any longer. She had to tell Ash. Misty walked over to the phone and began to dial Ash's number when the power went out. "guess it just isnt fate that we should be together." With that, she went to sleep.  
  
Ash was sitting by his phone twirling a pencil in his fingers. He was completely lost in thought when a picture on his desk caught his eye. He looked at it and smiled. It was taken last year at the county fair when he had knocked over those milk bottles and won Misty that Dratini doll. They had a great time that day. Then the smile disappeared slowly when he came back to reality that Misty still didn't know how he felt about her. He ran a hand through his hair and went to sleep thinking of Misty.  
  
*~* Two days before the Ball*~*  
"So who are you gonna ask to be your date, Ash? You have to bring someone." Brock asked adjusting his tie.  
  
Ash was looking at himself in the mirror "This tux is a little weird"  
  
"Now you're just ignoring me, I don't even know why I bother to ask, the world knows you're gonna ask Misty. You ask her every year and just the same, u don't tell her you're in love with her. It has been four years since you became Master for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but she doesn't need me in her life. Besides for all I know, she's out with one of her suitors right now….."  
  
*~* At Misty's house *~*  
  
Misty was getting ready for the ball. The one that Ash had asked her to every year. And every year, she came home disappointed.  
  
This year was going to be different. She told herself. "I'm gonna tell him how I feel and get an answer once and for all" Determined, she lay out her outfit for tomorrow and went shopping. She claimed it relieved her stress.  
  
*~* The night of the Ball *~*  
Ash made his speech, the entertainment was done, and everyone had finished their dinner. The group (Ash, Misty, Brock, Suzie, Ash's Mom, Tracey, Prof. Oak, even Jessie and James *they had quit team rocket and became of the gang* ) was chit chatting about nothing important all night long.   
  
The band began to play some songs for dancing. James naturally asked Jessie out to the dance floor since they were engaged (no on saw THAT coming ~_^) and Brock asked Suzie to dance. The rest of the group proceeded to find other partners leaving Ash and Misty sitting alone at the table. It was very awkward for the two of them. Ash broke the silence although not lessening the awkwardness.  
  
"So….ummm… you wanna dance Misty?"  
  
Misty blushed and nodded. Ash led her out to the dance floor and they stood about arms length away from each other. They were dancing but it was like they were afraid to get close to each other. After about a minute into the song, Ash pulled Misty in closer to him and looked into her eyes. Neither of them said anything, they just stared. Ash pulled Misty into a hug and whispered " I have something to tell you. But not now, tomorrow, meet me at the fountain." After the dance, Misty went home, she was too confused to stick around.  
  
Ash was there early and sat at the edge of the fountain nervously. He sat there in jeans and a black tank top that showed of his slightly muscular arms. He had left the hat at home a long time ago, in fact it was in a glass case in the center of his room.  
  
This was the fountain built in the small forest behind his estate. He, Misty and Brock used to come here a couple years ago just to look at the clouds but they had stopped coming for no apparent reason, well coming together anyway. Little did either of them know, Ash and Misty came here almost every week just to sit and think about things. It really was weird how they never bumped into each other.  
  
Misty arrived on time and smiled when she saw Ash. She was wearing a baby blue tee shirt with khaki shorts "So, once again, we are here together"  
  
"Ya, it was always our special place"  
  
"What do you mean was? It still is special. Being here gives me a warm feeling. So anyways, how are you Mr. Pokemon Master? We haven't really had a serious conversation in a while."  
  
"You know how I hate that nickname" he said with a smile  
  
"Ya well, at least now its true, so its not as fun anymore."  
  
"Ya well, still…..Oh hey! I have something to show you!"  
  
He grabbed her hand was slightly embarrassed at first, as was she. He led her through the forest out to a clearing that was around a small lake. They were running hand in hand when Misty tripped and fell somewhat on top of Ash. They were in quite an awkward position and were frozen there until Misty snapped out of the shock and got up. Ash got up too. They were blushing like crazy when they dusted themselves off.  
  
"This place is beautiful!"Misty exclaimed.  
  
"I knew you'd like it, that's what I named it LAKE MISTY"  
  
"Oh! That's so sweet! Thank you!" She ran over and gave him a hug. When they parted, Ash looked into her eyes.  
  
" I have something to tell you. For the longest time, you were the biggest pain in my life."  
  
"You dragged me all the way out here to tell me that?!" She turned away angry  
  
"Wait! Let me Finish." He spun her around "It wasn't until two years after you caught me on your fishing rod that I realized how much you meant to me. All these years, through the happy times and the sad, you were there for me. Ya sure, we fought over a lot of dumb things….mostly about your bike, which I finally did return to you. But you are my best friend and I don't know here in the world I would be without you. What I'm trying to say is…..Misty Kasumi Waterflower……..I…Love you." Without taking a breath he continued. "I know, spare me the pain, just walk away, out of my life. I just needed to tell you how I felt before you found that special guy in your life who would make you happy."  
  
Misty was in tears by now. "You know what Ash? I already found that special guy."  
  
Ash felt as if a thousand knives plunged into his body before he managed to stammer…."wh..wh..who?"  
  
Misty took his face in her hands and stared deeply into his eyes those eyes that mystified her every time she looked into them and said, "It's you Ash Ketchum. It was always you. I love you, Ash"  
  
Ash moved in closer and closer until their lips met for the first time. After what seemed like forever, they parted. Ash looked at Misty, holding her hands in his, he said, "I love you too"  
  
They walked hand in hand back to Ash's house.  
  
Ash pulls Misty in for another sweet kiss. When they got home, they saw Brock on one knee holding a ring in one hand and Suzie's hand in the other. The next thing they heard was "YES!" from Suzie. Ash and Misty stood there in the doorway arms around each other.  
  
"So what do you want to name our kids?" Ash joked.  
  
"Who's gonna have kids with you?" Misty joked back and hit him lightly on his shoulder.  
  
And, oh jeez, might as well, they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thanks for reading. Send your questions/comments to kasumi_sakura_croft@hotmail.com  
I really appreciate your feedback!  



End file.
